Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (film)
'''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask '''is a Legend of Zelda film by ElectricMayhem. It is based off of the game, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Plot The film opens with Link traveling from Hyrule on a personal quest. The narrator states that he is searching for a long-lost friend, Navi. His trip is interrupted by the Skull Kid, an imp possessed by evil contained in Majora's Mask, which he wears having stolen it from another traveler, along with his two fairies Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid knocks Link unconscious, making him fall off his horse, and steals the Ocarina of Time. When Link awakens, the Skull Kid takes off and leads Link on a chase. When Link eventually catches up with the Skull Kid, he tells Link that he "got rid of" Epona, and uses the dark magic of Majora's Mask to transform Link into a Deku Scrub. He then leaves Link, while Tatl continues to beat the helpless Deku back. Her delay, though, causes her to be separated from her brother and the Skull kid. She then insists that Link take her with him, so that they can work together to find the Skull Kid and Tael. With limited abilities, Link enters Clock Town where he meets the Happy Mask Salesman. The mask salesman reveals that the Skull Kid stole Majora’s Mask from him and that he can return Link to his human form if he finds the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. He warns Link also, though, that he must leave in three days, and Link must retrieve the Mask and the Ocarina by then. Link then sets off in his Deku form, finding himself in the parallel world of Termina. Link is able to do little around Clock Town, but, with the help of Tatl and the Great Fairy, he manages to find the Skull Kid, hanging around the top of the enormous clock tower from which Clock Town's name is derived. Also in his search, Link hears rumors and whispers of the Moon, which bears a grimacing and ominous face, steadily growing closer to the Town. At midnight on the Final Day before the Mask Salesman's departure, Link is able to reach the top of the clock tower for a face off with the Skull Kid. Upon arriving, Tatl demands that the Skull Kid give back Link's Ocarina. Seemingly not hearing, Tael delivers an enigmatic warning to Tatl. The Skull Kid, in response to Tael's outburst, hits the fairy aside. He then laughs about how even if "they" were to come, they couldn't stop him. He then points Link and Tatl's attention to the hideous moon and challenges them to stop it from falling. With an unearthly shriek, he begins to bring it down completely to the land. Taking advantage of this, Link fires a magic bubble, a skill learned earlier, into the Skull Kid, causing him to drop the Ocarina of Time. On picking it up, memories of his departure from Hyrule flood back to Link. In them, Princess Zelda bids him a sad farewell, and tells him that the Goddess of Time is watching over him. After being snapped out of this reverie by Tatl, Link plays the Song of Time, and is immediately thrown back to the morning that he first entered Clock Town, three days prior. Sequel The film will be the first in a trilogy of LoZ films. The second film will be a prequel based on Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Ownership This page was made by ElectricMayhem. Do not edit it without his permission. Category:Films Category:Legend of Zelda Films Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem